1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid container where a liquid temperature and a liquid amount in a single bottle, a double bottle or the like with a liquid surface thereinside being invisible can be checked from the outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to see a liquid amount inside a liquid container, such as a single bottle or especially a vacuum double bottle, with a liquid surface thereinside being invisible from the outside, a liquid container has been structured for example such that a narrow opening is provided at the bottom of the vacuum double bottle along with a top opening as a structure of the vacuum double bottle, and a lifting pump erected on a front surface of the liquid container at the narrow opening through a communicating pipe is provided in a manner visible from the front surface of the liquid container and is communicated with the inside of the liquid container, so that the liquid surface is visible from the outside to enable checking of the liquid amount. An example of the liquid container structured as above may include a pot that was described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 3-10925, see FIG. 1, and has hence been known.
In the following, the conventional liquid container is described with reference to FIG. 1 of Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 03-10925.
The pot as an example of the liquid container of Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 03-10925 is provided with an inner bottle 3 as a vacuum double bottle surrounded by an outer package case 2 and having a top wide opening and a bottom narrow opening, equipped with a draining member 4 and a bottom member 8 respectively at the top and the bottom of the outer package case 2 surrounding the inner bottle 3, provided with a snout member 5 protruding forward in front of the shoulder member 4 and having a hollow in its lower portion, provided with a reception section having an opening communicated with the top wide opening of the inner bottle 3 at the center of the draining member 4, and equipped with an upper lid case 7 installing a bellows pump 38 at the top of the draining member 4.
Further, a space section is provided between a front surface wall of the outer package case 2 and the inner bottle 3, a lifting pipe 70 is erected in this space section, the bottom of the lifting pipe 70 is communicated with the narrow opening of the inner bottle 3 through a communication pipe 71, a discharge pipe 72 communicated to a liquid discharge port 28 of the snout member 5 at the top of the lifting pipe, and further a cover body 76 having a transparent portion is mounted on a front surface of the lifting pipe 70, so that the lifting pipe is visible through the transparent portion of the cover body 76 from the front surface.
By pressing the bellows pump 38 of the upper lid case 7, a liquid inside the inner bottle 3 is discharged from the narrow opening to the outside sequentially through the communication pipe 71, the lifting pipe 70, and the discharge pipe 72, and further, the lifting pipe communicated with the inside of the inner bottle 3 is viewed from the front surface, to check the liquid surface inside the lifting pipe on the same level as the liquid surface inside the inner bottle 3.
However, in this kind of liquid container, the liquid surface inside the inner bottle can be checked just by the presence of the lifting pipe that is erected on the front portion of the inner bottle while being communicated with the inner bottle. Hence there has been a problem in that in a liquid container especially such as a vacuum double bottle, having a structure where only a top opening is formed and a lifting pipe communicated with an inner bottle cannot be provided, it is totally not possible to see a liquid surface, namely a liquid amount, inside the inner bottle.
There has further been a problem in that, as in the case of the liquid surface, namely the liquid amount, it is also not possible to see whether a liquid temperature inside the inner bottle, especially the vacuum double bottle, is held at a desired temperature.